halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell's High
Hell's High was one of the five haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream. It was located in Nazarman's. History and Location The success of low budget horror movies and teen comedies at the time prompted Universal to create a haunted house that served as a mix of both genres. This haunted house was Hell's High and served as the only non-dual haunted house at the event in 1998. This was most likely due to the location of this house, which was behind the building facades in New York (called the Nazarman's area). Back in 1993, Universal built structures and alleyways behind these facades specifically for holding haunted houses. This haunted house location was much smaller than the Earthquake extended queue and Soundstage 22, so a dual house would not be able to fit in this location. Description Go on location to a dilapidated high school where a scary new slasher film is being shot. Unfortunately, when the director yelled "cut", the film's villain took him literally. Now he's lose in the school, attacking all the other actors... and the film crew... and YOU! Story The story was that there was a school where a slasher movie was being filmed, but the movie's villain and other actors were possessed by several murderers and started killing anyone who wandered onto the set for real after the director yelled "cut". The villain was Michael Krueger, a hybrid of Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, sharing a name with Michael Myers. Experience Facade The facade was a banner hanging above Nazarman's saying "Universal Pictures Presents Hell's High. Now Shooting". The line was pulsed, meaning they would only let a few people in at a time. Haunted House Voiceover announcements would systematically play throughout the house. Concept art shows that one room was a cafeteria with a blood-spattered lunch lady scareactor. There were bloody body parts and organs on the tables, bugs crawling around, and a skeleton in a chair. There were also a gym equipment room containing a hanged body and a bag filled with body parts. The screams of nerds from within some of the bags could also be heard. One picture also suggests that there were scareactors hidden in lockers. A nurses room appeared with an evil nurse holding a syringe and a room featuring an evil gym coach also appeared. One account also said that evil substitute teachers also appeared in the house. At the end of the house were two men in trenchcoats brandishing axes. Scareactors * Lunch Lady * Students * Chainsaw Killers * Axemen * The Dead Cheerleader * Michael Krueger Pictures Hell High mask.jpg Hells High Concept Art 2.jpg Hells High Concept Art.jpg Hells High Picture.jpg Hells High Scareactor 2.jpg Hells High Scareactor.jpg Trivia * At one point in this haunted house a voice could be heard saying "Michael Roddy, please report to the drama class. Michael Roddy, please report to the drama class". This is a reference to J. Michael Roddy, who was the showrunner of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando at the time. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Nazarman's Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando